A New Fight
by mortalinstrumentsgurl1
Summary: After Destined. Laurel and Tamani are finally together but is their someone that will come between them and tear them apart, maybe forever. A new battle comes for the group but will they do it alone or will they get help when they can't go back to Avalon. The Lady will burn down the wholw world to get what she wants and that is to kill Laurel and Tamani.
1. Chapter 1

**SO this is my first Wings seried fic. If you know, i have only written fics for The Mortal Instruments Series and this is a huge step of what i do. I love Aprilynne PIke and her books. Love WIngs series. And especially love Tamani. But how can that compete with Jace and Raphael? Well i hope you like this. SMILES ;)**

* * *

Tamani POV

They were finally together at last. Their hands entwined together while they sit silently in the back seats of David's civic. But there was a sadness from the death of Yuki but Klea was gone. What else could go on? Tamani has lost a lot of his friends: Shar, Yuki, Katya, and more. But he had Laurel now. David stopped in front of Laurel's house, dropping the two off.

"David, are you sure you're going to be okay with your mom seeing you like this?" Laurel asked, before getting out of the car.

"Yeah, I had plenty of time thinking of what to tell her," David answer.

"Thanks, David, for help fight, you too Chelsea," Tamani said. They smiled and nodded and the two got out the car, waving goodbye to David and Chelsea. Tamani turned to Laurel and brushed a piece of her hair away from her face; cupping her cheek when he brushed it away. She leaned into his hand and smiled.

"Now where are you going to stay? Your apartment is destroyed and you can't go back to Avalon," she said.

"I don't know. I may go back to Orick and stay at your cabin," he said.

"No, it's going to be too lonely there. You can stay here, with me," she finished. He gave a smirk and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back and it made him feel happy that she didn't want him to leave her. She pulled away to breathe and held his hand. They walked to the front door but he stopped her before she could open the front door.

"What will your parents say about me staying here now?" he asked her.

"You met them before, Tamani. They would let you stay," she said in a soft voice. He let out a breath and nodded. She opened the door and they walked into the living room. Her dad eyed her and then jumped off the couch and pulled her in a death hug. By that, it made her let go of Tamani's hand.

"Laurel, we were so worried about you. We thought we would never see you again!" her dad said.

"I would never leave like that, Dad," she answered and hugged him back. Then they heard a gasp and Laurel's mother stood at the door frame from the kitchen.

"Laurel, you're back," she whispered and ran to her daughter and hugged her. Tamani felt a little uncomfortable watching this. Then he met Laurel's eyes and as if she understood; let go of her mother and made her way over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Mom, Dad, can Tamani stay with us? His apartment is destroyed and he can't go back to Avalon and I am not going to let him live alone in the cabin in Orick," Laurel said.

Her parent's faces softened.

"Of course he can stay with us," her mother said.

"But if you do anything to my daughter, we are going to have a talk," Laurel's dad said. Tamani nodded.

"Great, welcome home," her mother said with a smile.

"C'mon," Laurel said, tugging on his hand and led him to her room. He sat on her bed while she closed the door.

"So, now what are we going to do?" Tamani asked.

"I guess, finish school and do what we usually do," she said, sitting next to him. He sighed.

"Do you regret this?" Laurel asked.

"What do you mean?" Tamani asked.

"Leaving Avalon forever and being with me. Giving up being my guardian?" she asked.

_Oh, Laurel_, he thought.

"I don't regret anything. I may not see Rowen or whoever anymore but they are still in my heart, Laurel. Just like you are," he answered.

She gave a tiny smile. She leaned her head on his shoulder and they stayed like that for a moment.

"You need new clothes. You are sweaty and smelly," she said, wrinkling her nose. He chuckled, later. What I need, _we_ need, is to rest. It's been a long day," he said. She only nodded and he could see her eyes drooping. He got up from the bed and picked her up and placed her on the bed. He lay beside her, his arms around her waist and his chin resting on top of her head. She snuggled into him. It felt like the most peaceful thing he had ever done in his life. He smiled and closed his eyes, sleeping. Dreaming of Laurel.

Laurel POV

_Fire was burning everywhere, the school was going to come down. She couldn't see or find Tamani anywhere._

"_Tamani! Tamani!" she screamed but nothing till she heard a yell._

"_Laurel!" it was Tamani's voice. She went back into the burning building. Other students pushed and shoved there way outside but she tried her hardest to get through them; which she succeeded. She ran down the hallway; turning corners, getting closer to the sound of his voice._

"_Laurel!" his voice again._

"_I'm coming!" she called back. She finally found him. He was stuck under a piece of the beam that supported the ceiling. The fire was spreading. His leg was stuck and he couldn't move. She could see him struggle to get out._

"_Tamani," she gasped in horror._

"_Laurel," he groaned. She ran over to him. She put her hands on the beam and jerked away. It was hot, very hot. It gave her a mark and searing pain on her hands. A groan came from the ceiling. She looked up, it was going to fall._

"_Laurel go, go and get out of here," Tamani said._

"_I am not leaving you!" she yelled._

"_Laurel, go. I love you," he said and kissed her. Before she could kiss him back, he shoved her, right when the ceiling fell._

"_Tamani!" she cried. "NO!"_

_The boy, no man, she loved was gone. She couldn't do anything now._

"_What a shame he died," a voice said behind her. She turned and saw a woman that looked like Klea but had red hair and was paler._

"_You did this?" Laurel asked her._

"_Of course and now it is your turn to join him, Fairy," she said and another piece of the ceiling fell on top of her, burning her alive._

* * *

She gasped and jerked straight up. She looked around and saw that she was in her room.

"Laurel?" a groggily voice said. She turned her head and saw Tamani. A wave of happy, sadness, and relief passed over her. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest.

"Laurel, shh, what's the matter?" he asked her.

"You, you died and left me but then I died after you. I couldn't save you," she cried.

"Laurel I will never leave you," he said in a gentle tone. She cried for some time but it seem to not bother him. Once she calmed down, she tilted her head up and looked up at him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more," he answered back. She raised her lips to his, soft and warm to the touch. It was a gentle kiss that she needed. They pulled away and put her head back on his chest.

"Go to sleep Laurel," he whispered to her.

"I'm scared too," she whimpered.

"I'm here Laurel and if I am here, you will always be safe," he told her. She nodded and he kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes. But even if she tried not to think of that horrible nightmare; she kept seeing the woman with the red hair.

* * *

**So i hope you like this and again this is my first Wings fic. Not really a pro at mesmerizing the whole series but i am almost there, just need to twerk a few things out and i am a pro of the Wings series also. So Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Laurel POV

The next morning, Laurel woke up to be still in the protective arms of Tamani. He was still asleep, of course: he had spent a whole day fighting and saving Avalon. She looked at him from where she was. She could see the tense in his jaw, he couldn't relax, she felt a pang of sadness wash over her; maybe it was her fault from last night.

As if sensing her, he opened his eyes and looked at her back. He gave a little smile to her and she had to smile back.

"Good morning," he said and brushed the hair from her forehead.

"Good morning," she replied back to him and sat up, stretching her back and sighing.

"Are you okay, you know, from last night?" he asked her.

"I don't know, just shaken a bit," Laurel answered and looked at her hands.

"Laurel, look at me," he whispered but it was as if Laurel didn't hear him. She heard him sigh and felt his fingers on her chin, turning her face so she can look at him. She didn't meet his eyes, though.

"Please, look at me," he softly said to her and she looked at him, finally.

"I will always be there to protect you, nothing will come in the way. I will give up my life for you to be safe," he said and his voice a little hoarse by being so close to her, and she was glad that she had that effect on him.

"I know, you will," she said and cupped his cheeks and he leaned into her palms. He gave a breath and he looked at her again.

"I don't want to go to school this week," Laurel said.

"Whatever you need," he grabbed her hand and when they both were standing, he tugged her to him, holding her in an embrace full of love, passion, and longing. She hugged him back and she could still feel a part of him that was lost. Why wouldn't he be lost now? He had lost his best friend that was practically like a brother to him, he couldn't go back to Avalon because of his choice to stay with her, and he couldn't be her _Fear Galieth._ She felt like this was all her fault, which it was partially was, she felt guilty.

"I'll meet you downstairs," she whispered to him and he nodded and left her to do what she needed. She gave a breath and brushed her hands over her face. She grabbed her toothbrush and went to the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. When she went back into her room, she put on some shorts and a tank top and went downstairs.

There, her parents and Tamani were sitting on the stools in the kitchen, talking about her.

"Is she okay though?" she heard her dad ask.

"I don't know. I'm feeling that she is partially shocked from what had happened in Avalon and her dream. But I reassured her that I wouldn't leave her and that I would still protect her," Tamani said and she could hear his voice, strong and believing.

Laurel stayed on the stairs, hearing the conversation. About her in Avalon, if she was okay, and even how Tamani felt about Laurel. Hearing all that made her sit down and remember everything that had happened in Avalon. All those people who had died, they were so innocent.

Katya had died, Mara had died, Yuki gone, and she even remembered Klea that had died. She remembered that Tamani going to kill Klea because he thought he saw her die but was Katya who had died. A shot of grief washed over Laurel of Katya. She was a friend, maybe they didn't hang out much and all but she was a very close friend from Avalon and she missed her. She took a couple of deep breaths and stood up, making her way to the kitchen.

"Hello, Sweetie," her mother greeted and gave her a hug which she returned back to her; followed by her father.

"Watcha guys talking about?" Laurel asked, pretending that she hadn't heard their little conversation.

"Just what Tamani is going to do now," her father lied and she didn't blame him for lying. They must have known that she didn't want to hear it all over again, she didn't want the emotions crashing over on her again like a tide crashing on the bed of sand of the ocean.

"Oh," Laurel softly said, she didn't know why but the lady with the red hair popped into her mind all of a sudden. She sighed and rubbed the back of her hands over her eyes.

"Laurel, are you okay?" her mother's concerned voice startled her.

"Yeah," she lied, she wasn't okay, the dream had horrified her more than ever.

"You guys can go to work, I can take care of her here," Tamani said, his hand on her back.

"Thank you so much," Laurel's dad said.

Tamani nodded at him and the two left.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her softly.

"I don't know," she breathed out raggedly.

"It's okay, everything will be okay, I promise," he hugged her and she breathed in the scent of him, the scent of a cool spring morning.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I just do," he whispered and dipped his head down to hers and kissed her ever so gently. He had cupped her cheek, his warm touch giving her pulses of energy and making a tingly sensation throughout her body.

He broke away from her, breathing hard, his eyes were closed; she could still see how tired he was.

"You should sleep more, you look tired, still," Laurel recommended to him.

"Not as long as you need me, I am not going to sleep till you're happy again," he passionately said to her and she looked at him with sorrow.

"I'm already happy with you, Tam," she said to him and he gave a little smile.

"Thank you," he said and she had to smile back. She dragged him back upstairs and they both lay, again, on her bed. They were still tired from the fight and all so they fell right back to sleep.

* * *

"_You're never going to give up on him, are you?" the lady with the red hair said to her._

"_Who are you!" Laurel screeched._

"_I'll see you some time later in the month but my warning to you: you come into my way and my plans, I will kill the both of you," she warned. What did that mean?_

"_What are you talking about?" Laurel asked her, confused._

"_You'll find out soon," she said and then Laurel saw light._

Tamani POV

"Laurel!" he yelled. He had woken up from her thrashing and whimpering. He tried to wake her up but she wouldn't open her eyes.

"Laurel!" he yelled one more time and she bolted straight up with a scream. She was breathing hard.

"Laurel, are you okay?" he asked, being frantic.

"She was back in my dreams, she, she warned me if I got in her way; she'll kill the both of us," she breathed out in one sentence.

"Oh, Laurel," Tamani said softly, something twisted inside him; he was heart- broken by the one he loved the most was having nightmares and scared. He let her cry into his chest.

"It's okay, I promise it is," he repeated.

"Is it?" a voice asked behind the two and Laurel screamed.

* * *

**So, i know it has been forever, but i was a little sad by how many reviews i got but when the other two came up, i got the courage to update and i'm very sorry for the ones who like my story So I hope you forgive me and smiles and hugs! :D**


End file.
